


RaeStar Month - 2020

by TheKitsune



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: 29 days of RaeStar love!, All of February!, F/F, Let's celebrate the two!, RaeStar Month, StarRae, StarRae Month, raestar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: It's been nearly two years since I last celebrated anything RaeStar (Raven/Starfire) related! So I decided, why not make all of February a pairing month? Just for these two. So we get to create and appreciate this pairing! Who's with me!I have all the prompts on my tumblr blogs, either thekitsune or raestar-starrae-week. So if you are interested, please check them out and let me know if you make anything! I'd love to check them out!
Relationships: Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), RaeStar - Relationship, Raven & Starfire, Raven/Starfire, StarRae - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes the beginning of RaeStar Month! I hope everyone enjoys my submissions, and I hope people participate along with me ^^

In all honesty, she loved Starfire with all her heart, but she was never satisfied with their first kiss. It's not because it was bad, but more because of the situation and reason behind it. There was no grand confession. No perfect moment for it. There was pretty much zero romantic tension involved with the kiss. Sure Raven had a huge crush on Starfire at the time. And sure, she unintentionally destroyed a few objects in the tower when it happened thanks to her heart nearly bursting out of her chest.

Did she blush like a lovesick school kid? Yes. Did she want Starfire to kiss her again after it happened? Of course. Was she disappointed at the time? Honestly, no... But looking back on it, she is definitely disappointed with how it happened.

After an invasion by some demons from the same realm as her...'father,' Starfire was interested in the language that they were speaking during the fight. Considering Raven is half-demon, Starfire came to her to ask her questions about the language and how it came to be. Wanting to help her curious and kind crush, Raven answered all the questions about the language that she knew. How it came to be, how many demons actually used it, and how difficult it was to learn it.

After explaining that it took many years for any non-demon to learn it, Raven expected that she would have to cheer her up. Of course, she didn't see the obvious sign of what was going to come. She knew the language that Starfire was interested in, and Starfire's race were capable of learning any language...through kissing...

The next thing Raven knew, she was tackled to her floor as Starfire pulled her into a kiss. She was unable to describe anything for the next few hours because she spent the two hours and fifty-eight minutes, after Starfire finished kissing her, dazed and in another world while various objects in the tower exploded in a burst of emotional instability.

When she came to, she secluded herself from everywhere else and mentally freaked out about it, as well as inwardly gushing over getting kissed by her crush.

But now, it did not feel like a real kiss. More like a means to an end for Starfire to shortcut her way into learning the demon language.

The good news though, their second kiss when Starfire confessed her feelings for her blew the first one out of the water. And the many kisses after that just made everything much, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one! I had plenty of fun writing it! I mean a first kiss involving Starfire? The language learning ability of Tamaraneans make the possibilities even more hilarious ^^  
> Anyway, tomorrow's prompt will be 'Lazy Day'  
> I'll have fun with this one, and I hope you all do too ^^  
> Until then, enjoy RaeStar Month!


	2. Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Day 2 is here! Today's prompt is Lazy Day! I hope everyone likes my submission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission for today! I hope you all enjoy it. And remember to let me know if you make a submission as well.

"Beautiful Raven, today is a free day. Why are you still looking over notes from our last villain fight?" Starfire asked Raven while laying over the couch. Raven blushed lightly at the name Starfire used, but she remained focused on the notes. They nearly lost that last fight. She nearly lost Starfire during that last scuffle. She was not going to let that happen again. If it meant giving up one of their lazy days then so be it. And nothing would stop her, not even her adorable, pouting girlfriend.

"Sorry Star, but I need to study these movements. That way I can make sure that we do not get caught offguard again. I'm sorry, but please enjoy the day even if its without me," Raven requested as she continued scanning everything. She had to find any weak spots, any openings, anything really.

Starfire pouted at this, but she refused to give up. She knew Raven was just worried about her. After all, she took a very nasty hit during that last battle. This was not any excuse though. A Lazy Day meant 'no work, no fighting crime, no worrying about crime.' And the two of them barely had time to spend with each other anyway! She was not going to risk losing a free day because Raven was worrying too much!

Sliding over the top like Silkie would, Starfire forced her head onto Raven's lap which earned her a cute squeak from Raven. Snuggling her cheek against Raven's stomach, she smiled innocently up at Raven who was looking down at her with a flustered, yet annoyed expression.

"Star..." Raven began only to squeak again as Starfire rubbed her cheek against Raven's stomach again. Almost reflexively, Raven began running her hand through Starfire's hair in a petting motion which made the Tamaranean sigh happily.

Peeking up at Raven, Star smiled slyly before asking, "Please spend the day with me..." with innocent eyes. Glaring back at her girlfriend, Raven groaned as she placed the notes down and continued petting Starfire's head while reaching over for the television remote. Turning it on, she relaxed against the couch while Starfire snuggled against Raven even more as the two began to watch a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end! I hope you all liked it! I know it's short, but this was all I could think for it.  
> Until tomorrow! And make sure to let me know if you are participating as well okay. I'd like to read whatever you write or see whatever you draw.


	3. Free Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And today's submission is here! The first Free Day of the month! I hope you all enjoy!

Raven secluded herself in a large orb of darkness that she formed with her power. She felt her cheeks flushing still. She managed to hide it thanks to the combat that she was forced into, but it was hard now. Letting out a small breath to re-stabilize the orb, she was having trouble keeping it under control...

Starfire was beautiful.

The orb began to falter again, but she quickly did her best to recompose herself so it would stabilize again. This wasn't good. Her feelings are running rampant. Dang it! Why did Starfire have to be so beautiful?! It would have been so much easier if she wasn't. It didn't help how affectionate she was to everyone. She's hugged her at least twice so far! Twice!

This...this wasn't what she expected when she decided to make friends with the others. Why did people have to be so affectionate? Why did Starfire have to be so affectionate?! Argh! It wasn't fair...

"Friend Raven? Are you okay in there?" Starfire's voice sounded from outside the orb. Flinching at the sound of it, Raven's cheeks lit up again as she tried to think of something to say, but her emotions were getting to her. Before she knew what was happening, the orb bursted opening and Raven fell onto the floor. Groaning, she glanced up and saw Starfire...who was about two inches from her face with a concerned look. Yelping, she scrambled back with a startled look.

"Are you alright?" Starfire questioned. Realizing the expression that she was making was not one of stoicism, she immediately schooled her features and gave Starfire a thumbs up.

"Do not worry, I am fine Starfire. Sorry for worrying you," Raven reassured her while her heart continued beating hard in her chest. Starfire examined her face once more before nodding and floating away. Raven let out a sigh of relief as she began to stand up only to yelp as Starfire suddenly hugged her from behind.

"I almost forgot to give you a hug! Here you go!" Starfire happily announced as she squeezed her tightly and then headed back to her room.

Behind her, Raven stayed frozen in place as her face grew red and a silent squeal left her mouth followed by various vases shattering from a brief wave of darkness.

And as Starfire entered her room, she paused briefly while glancing back at Raven over her shoulder. With a small giggle and a sly smirk on her face, she entered her room with a light red color shading her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the submission! I was having some trouble thinking of what to write for this one, but I liked how it came out in the end. I hope everyone did as well  
> Remember to let me know if you submitted something yourself for RaeStar Month


	4. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I am a day behind! Here is day 4's submission! I should have day 5's soon! Yesterday's prompt was Meet the Family.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Spoilers for the Teen Titans (tv show) comics if you have not read them.

"I cannot wait to see Wildfire! After that awful trick Madame Rouge and Blackfire pulled, I was devastated, but Galfore messaged that he returned to Tamaran! Can you believe it Raven?!" Starfire happily declared while taking Raven's hands into her own as they flew towards the palace on Tamaran. Raven blushed lightly at the contact while tilting her head down.

"I know Star, I was with you when you received the message," she muttered which caused Starfire to pause for a moment before letting out a laugh while scratching the back of her head.

"That's right! Sorry, I am just so excited!" Starfire looked back at Raven sheepishly which caused Raven to sigh lightly before taking a hold of Starfire's hand as she continued flying forward. Starfire smiled at this and continued...until a speeding blur smashed into her and smashed her into the ground. Raven froze in shock before her eyes lit up as she moved to help her girlfriend before a voice halted her.

"Hold on! That is not an enemy!" Raven glanced back and saw Galfore along with some other Tamaraneans rushing in their direction. Looking back at Starfire, she was surprised to see her laughing and tightly hugging a familiar boy. Descending to the ground, Raven closed her cloak as she moved closer to the siblings.

"Starfire! I am the happy to see you again!" Wildfire yelled happily as she hugged his older sister even tighter. Laughing, she returned the embrace with just as much force.

"It is such a delight to see you again as well brother! Where have you been all this time?" Starfire questioned her brother who smiled back while scratching the back of his head.

"Well there is this group of superheroes, the Omega Men. I joined them awhile back," Wildfire happily declared which made Starfire's eyes shine before she took a hold of his hands and pulled him closer.

"Then we have that in common! I am a part of a team of superheroes as well. We call ourselves the Teen Titans!" Starfire smiled back proudly while Raven approached the two from behind. Wildfire looked up and noticed her. Pointing at her, he smiled and said, "I see you brought a member with you."

Looking at him in confusion for a moment, she tapped her head with her fist as she turned to Raven who was looking at them with a slight hint of amusement in her eyes. Before Raven could even react, Starfire was next to her with an arm around her shoulders. "Yes, I have! This is Raven! She is my team member, best friend, and girlfriend!"

Feeling her entire face go red, Raven covered her face in embarrassment while Starfire just giggled at the sight of her embarrassed girlfriend. Leaning over, she kissed Raven's cheek to help hammer the message even further which caused Raven to squeak in shock and pull her hood over her head to try and hide herself. Giggling over Raven, Starfire turned to Wildfire only to hear Raven yelp from her side. Looking back over, she saw Wildfire hugging her girlfriend tightly.

"I have a new big sister! It is so nice to meet you Sister Raven! Welcome to the family!" Wildfire shouted while spinning around in joy; all the while, he was completely unaware of the growing embarrassment that Raven was feeling.

"I did not know that Ms. Raven was your lover," Galfore told Starfire as he approached her. Raven's face got even redder, if that was even possible at this point, as she overheard him.

"She is! I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the galaxy!" Starfire proudly declared as she snatched her embarrassed girlfriend from her younger brother's hug. Not being able to handle the embarrassment, she buried her face in Starfire's chest while Starfire just happily wrapped her arms around her. Smiling up at her brother and k'norfka, Starfire relaxed her chin on Raven's head with a bright smile on her face.

"Then we must have a celebration to welcome the newest princess into the family! As well as to celebrate the return of the prince of Tamaran!" Galfore declared as he turned back to the his fellow Tamaraneans who rushed off to get everything ready. Cheering, Wildfire took off ahead of them to help get everything ready while Galfore turned to wait for Starfire so they could walk together.

Smiling back at him, she scooped Raven up into her arms, ignoring her quiet protests, and started on their way to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How did you all like it? I was having trouble thinking of which side to go with. Raven's or Starfire's? I could have gone with Raven's mom, but I wanted to go over all of Starfire's family other than Blackfire...and lo and behold, she has a younger brother! I was not aware, sadly, so I went over everything that happened in the comics involving him and decided to go with Starfire's side for this.  
> Plus it allows me to embarrass Raven even more with how affectionate Starfire is as well as her brother ^^  
> Anyway, like I mentioned above, I am working on Day 5, today's. It should be out in about an hour or less. The prompt for today is Soul Mates. ^^


	5. Soul Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I finished it quicker than I thought! Well here's today's submission! Soul Mates

Raven was always confused by the mark on her shoulder. It was the mark of a bright green star that seemed to radiate positivity. She was always confused by what it meant. Usually soul mate marks were more obvious, but of course her's was confusing.

So imagine her surprise when the pretty alien girl that was rampaging in Jump City after escaping more aliens tackled her to the ground with a kiss and a tight hug while proclaiming Raven to be her soul mate. Her eyes had shot open at the moment and looked for a soul mark on the girl to identify herself as her soul mate. Realizing what Raven was attempting to do, she happily turned around while moving her long hair aside to show off the mark on the shoulder opposite Raven's own soul mark.

A black raven that radiated a dark presence that was so familiar with Raven's own energy that Raven was certain that this girl must be her soul mate. But...

"My name is Koriand'r, but in your Earth language I would be known as Starfire. It is so nice to meet you officially my soul mate!" Starfire happily declared before pulling Raven into another kiss which caused Raven's eyes to shoot open wide and her hair to shoot up in shock thanks to her energy. Feeling her energy flare about in her chest, she knew she was about to lose it from her feelings rushing all about. Before she could push Starfire off, the girl pulled back with a dazzling smile that froze the words in Raven's throat.

"I've been waiting my whole life to meet you! Even after I was trapped in there, I did not give up hope. I am so happy..." Starfire whispered the last part while tears pricked the corners of her eyes. Looking at the girl, Raven gulped before gently hugging her and nuzzling her head under Starfire's own which caught her offguard.

"I never thought that I would meet you, honestly. My past...is rather awful so I never expected that I would live long enough to meet who my soul mate was. And if I did, I thought that they wouldn't accept me. I'm so happy that I was wrong," she whispered, "I have problems controlling my powers if my emotions suddenly flare about so I might not be able to handle very affectionate gestures right off the bat. I hope you do not mind?"

Starfire smiled down at the girl in her arms before leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "I do not."

The two smiled as they stood there enjoying the presence of each other...until the Boy Wonder's voice brought them back to reality.

"Happy to see you two are having a moment, but we are still being attacked by those aliens that captured Starfire! Action now, lovey-dovey later!" Robin declared before rushing back in to continue fighting alongside the other two super teens they met that day.

Smiling at each other, the two activated their powers and shot forward, ready to save the city...and get to the celebration kiss that was waiting afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it was shorter than the last one, but I hope you still enjoyed it! As you could tell, it took place during the Titans origin episode.


	6. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so far behind! I am so sorry everyone! I have been having trouble sleeping lately which affects my epilepsy so I have had to lay off the computer for a few days. I am doing my best to catch up. I will probably have up to day 8 done by tonight, and I will have the next three done by tomorrow.  
> So here is my submission for day 6

Raven sighed as she was pulled through a festival by Starfire. She really did not want to come. There would be way too many people who would definitely notice them in the crowd as they walked around. Starfire would not take no for an answer though. Pulling her hood over her head with her free hand, she did her best to hide herself from the rest of the crowd.

Thankfully, she was able to convince Starfire to change into a pair of regular civilian clothes to try and hide her appearance. What she didn't expect was to see Starfire walk into her room wearing a yukata while wearing her hair up. Raven remembered her face heating up in shock while her body fell limp causing Star to freak out. When she finally regained her senses, Raven asked Starfire why she was wearing that, but she just groaned when Starfire explained that she looked online for what people usually wear to festivals. Apparently, she was directed to festivals held in Japan and flew out to buy it.

It certainly did the job in disguising Starfire from the hero notice, but it didn't hide her from the leers of various guys and girls in the crowds. Glaring at them from under her hood, Raven wrapped her arm tightly around Starfire's and stayed close to her which earned her a bright smile from her girlfriend.

Before she knew it, they were at a small fish bowl stand. Raven tried to talk Starfire out of it as she knew this was a scam. Whether she won or lost the game, she still ultimately lost when the fish dies in a few days. Sadly, Starfire refused and proceeded to play. After her third loss, Raven noticed the irritated look beginning to form on Star's face so she gently ran her fingers over Starfire's hands to help calm her nerves. With one more loss, Raven directed them away and to another stand.

After a few hours, the two stopped in a small cafe stand that a group of high schoolers made for the festival. Ordering a small coffee for herself and a hot cocoa for Starfire, Raven relaxed in her seat while Starfire sat next to her and cuddled into her side making Raven blush in embarrassment.

When she turned to ask Starfire how she was enjoying the festival so far, she was surprised by Starfire suddenly kissing her. Blushing bright red, Raven was left dumbstruck as Starfire pulled away and took their drinks from the server. Giggling at the sight of her girlfriend, she wrapped her arm around Raven and led Raven's head to rest on her shoulder where she proceeded to bring the coffee to Raven's lips for her to drink from. Resting her cheek on Raven's head, Starfire smiled as she took a sip from her hot cocoa.

Coming to this festival was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I like having shy Raven in these oneshots because it is so easy seeing her as the shy one in a relationship between them.  
> Also the yukata thing, I like anime and manga, and I figured it was possible for Starfire to get the wrong idea about what to wear to a festival by looking online. ^^


	7. Free Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my submission for Day 7!  
> For everyone who hasn't seen it yet, I uploaded Day 6's a minute before I uploaded this one, so make sure to check that one out to.  
> Enjoy!

Raven smiled as she rested her cheek against Starfire's chest. They were currently lying in Starfire's bed with her Tamaranean girlfriend sleeping. They were watching a movie in there beforehand. That ended up with Starfire getting drowsy, wrapping her arms around Raven, and embracing her tightly like she was a large teddy bear. She did not complain though and proceeded to cuddle into her taller lover as quickly as possible.

To be honest, she was looking forward to sleeping in bed with Starfire for awhile now, but she did not know how to bring it up with Starfire. Thankfully, she was able to get a small taste of what it would be like thanks to this. Nuzzling against her, Raven felt Starfire's embrace tighten lightly while one of her legs also wrapped around her like she was attempting to prevent Raven from escaping. Not that Raven would even try, she was enjoying the moment too much.

After that night, Raven knew that if Starfire ever asked her if she could hug her like she was a teddy bear, she would not say no to it. No matter how embarrassing it would be in the moment. Plus, she also made sure to ask Starfire to hug her like that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for how short it was, but I was blanking on an idea for this free day, and this was the first idea I had, but I could not think about how to draw it out longer.


	8. Moving In Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Day 8's submission! I have Day 9's done as well so it will go up right after this one. I am almost caught up!

Starfire smiled happily as she carried another box into the apartment. She was finally able to convince Raven to move in with her. Sadly, her room back at the Titans Tower was too small so she was able to convince Cyborg to help them build a new apartment on a nearby small island. It took a few weeks, but they were finally able to get it done! Now she has been moving everything she could from her room into the Tower. From the various books lining the shelves in the room, Raven has already finished moving her things in.

"Star, do you need any help?" Raven asked from the doorway to their bedroom. Starfire happily spun around and smiled at her girlfriend.

"No, I am also done, but thank you Raven!" Starfire happily exclaimed as she quickly flew over and kissed Raven's cheek to show her appreciation before flying off to grab the last two boxes. Raven blushed lightly at the gesture, but smiled lightly as she headed back into the bedroom.

As soon as Starfire finished, she flew around the apartment to make sure everything that was unpacked was in place before flying into the bedroom and jumping on the bed catching Raven offguard as she sprung up into the air and landing on her side with an annoyed look on her face.

"We are all moved in! Now we are roommates! Just one step closer to being a married couple!" Starfire happily declared which caused Raven's entire face to go red as almost literal steam poured from her ears. Looking at her girlfriend with shock, Raven wanted to say something, but she stopped at the bright smile on Star's face. Sighing, she kept her mouth shut and took Star's hands into her own with a small smile.

Starfire smiled back at her before leaning in to kiss her which Raven reciprocated...until Silkie hopped on her stomach causing her to flinch and groan at the slime that was now spread on her clothes. Squealing at the sight of her pet, Starfire hugged Silkie tightly, "I was wondering where you scampered off to!"

Sighing, Raven stood up to go change clothes...and probably take a shower. It was going to take awhile to get used to living with Silkie. Plus, Starfire was obviously willing to sleep with Silkie in the bed. Raven was probably going to sleep on the couch or sleep with a small bubble around her whenever that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! I decided to finally add in Silkie in one of the prompt submissions! ^^


	9. Hair Styling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Day 9's submission! Woo! Almost caught back up hehe! I hope you all enjoy this one!

"Are you sure you want to style my hair? It's not as long as your's so I do not know what you could do with it," Raven asked Starfire who smiled down back at her.

"Of course! Your hair is so beautiful Raven! I would love to see it in several different styles! I've been studying various different types that would fit your hair," Starfire happily explained while holding back a laugh at Raven's red face. Leaning in, she kissed Raven's cheek to make her even more flustered before pulling back. Looking down, Raven sighed and nodded her head to show that she accepted which earned her a squeal.

Pulling Raven over to her bed, Starfire sat behind her and began to run her fingers through Raven's hair. It felt so soft which revealed that Raven took very good care of it. Pulling out her phone, Starfire began scrolling through the different styles that she had look up online before smiling as she settled on one that she really wanted to see on Raven.

Raven closed her eyes as she felt Starfire meticulously run her fingers through her hair while also moving it around. Gulping nervously, she sat back as she decided to put her trust in Starfire to give her a beautiful new hair style.

It took thirty minutes, but Raven felt Starfire's fingers leave her hair and Starfire settle on the bed. With a heavy sigh, she felt Star shuffle around on the bed before moving Raven around to face her. Smiling brightly with a light blush on her cheeks, Starfire slowly brought a mirror up for Raven to look at herself in. "You look absolutely beautiful Raven," Starfire complimented her with a bright smile.

Raven gasped lightly as she saw that Star had styled her hair into a bun while her bangs continued to her hang in the front to frame her face. She...she really liked this look. It definitely took longer than her usual look took, but she definitely looked great plus...

Glancing up at the blushing face on her girlfriend, she smiled as she nodded in acceptance. She might not wear this on her usual days, but she knew how she would style her hair for their date nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom! Cute Raven with a bun! ^^ Hehe, I thought Starfire would be the one pushing for hair styling between the two so I went with that idea.  
> I hope everyone has been liking these so far. I do not know if anyone else is participating so if you are please let me know. If I am the only one, while I am slightly disappointed, I do not blame anyone. Life can be really busy plus the Teen Titans fandom isn't as active as it used to.  
> Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I'm going to try and finish the next two before tomorrow.


End file.
